


Femme Fatale is a Difficult Title to Achieve

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Tomo has realized long ago that she's not going to be Fujiko Mine, but she's come to terms with it even if nobody else seems to think so.





	Femme Fatale is a Difficult Title to Achieve

**Author's Note:**

> "I want to join the ICPO."  
> "OH! That's amazing! What are you, a little kid?"  
> -Tomo and Kaguya

If they have enough time, and there was slowly becoming less and less to Tomo’s secret anxiousness, they would meet up at a restaurant or a bar and catch up on what was going on with their lives.

Tomo had let it slip long ago that she had managed to join the police force and at that time Kaguya had enough alcohol in her to lower her already low bar for politeness and remind them all of when Tomo wanted to join Interpol and Yomi joined her with the jokes. Sakaki and Chiyo hadn’t managed to make it that time and Osaka was already spacey without alcohol so Tomo didn’t get much support there.

Luckily for her Ms. Yukari had suddenly swooped in seemingly out of nowhere and made herself comfortable with them, downing more drinks than they had the entire night. Tomo wondered if that was why Ms. Yukari was so bad at driving; if the alcohol got so saturated in her brain that it affected her driving motor skills even when she became sober.

 Yomi would probably make fun of her again for that so Tomo never brought it up.

Tomo didn’t have any dreams of grandeur for the job anymore, either. She wouldn’t encounter any Lupin-esque criminals when working as a meter maid, and she had long ago put to rest the obsession of being Fujiko Mine, thank you very much, Yomi.

And it wasn’t a bad job, even if there weren’t any high speed chases like in the movies. She did have the focus to mark cars that went out of the line, Kaguya, like your grades were much better.

There was something that she kept to herself, however, not because it was a testament to her antics or she had anything to lose. It would probably actually make them cease mocking her and do some praising instead but again Tomo wanted to keep this to herself.

Once, when she was working on writing out which cars were out of line a little girl came by and started drawing on the pavement next to Tomo. When Tomo gently told her this wasn’t for playing the girl was energetic and distracted and pulled out a flower from her basket and gave it to Tomo, telling Tomo to do her best.

Tomo kept the flower until the last petal wilted. She knew deep down that her friends wanted her to do her best and be happy, but it was nice to hear it once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots of love for this series. No hatred for any of the characters, I just think Tomo would probably be at least a little belligerent and bitter at being the butt of the joke a lot, even if she often causes trouble that makes her the joke in the first place. It's probably not true but I'd love it if it was confirmed that the police officer lady in Yotsuba was Tomo.


End file.
